Azazel Origins
by DOE-S4L
Summary: A S.T.A.R.S squad is caught in a zombie infested area with one safe place that is the cause of all of this. They fight their way back into hell! PLEASR R&R! 2nd chapter coming soon


The building was barricaded except for some windows which were too high for the intruders to get into. The sound of bullets piercing through flesh rang through the sky. The sky was dark except for the full moon and the few stars that were scattered throughout the night sky. A large horde of human figures stormed the brick building with some dropping to the floor while others continued to charge the building. The human figures never looked back on their fellow "soldiers" and it seemed their only mission was to assualt this building. Inside was about six members of S.T.A.R.S, an elite squad of military personel. They each carried a MP5 and a Steyr AUG rifle which each of them fired from the windows.

"The zombies are getting quicker every encounter," a tall African American man screamed! The African American man was bald and had green eyes that seemed to go on forever if you peered into them long enough. He wore a black uniform and underneath that was a flak jacket just incase they ran into any lunatic survivors. In fact, the whole squad had flak jackets on. They each wore the same uniform with their names above the left pocket. This tall man's name was "Donovan Darwin" and this unit was under his control. He glanced through his scope on his AUG and shot with such precision which he learned from his time as a marksman in the US Army. His AUG fired quickly and it recoiled into his shoulder every burst the gun let out. The next window to his right had another sort of occupant firing her MP5. Her uniform was torn and turned into makeshift shorts and her arms were exposed. Her black hair was quite short as it just reached her shoulders and her blue eyes were possibly the brightest thing on the top floor of the brick building. Her MP5 had no scope and her AUG had run out of bullets about half an hour ago. She had very to little accuracy with her shots but she was to blame. She fired long bursts and aimed left and right to take out and hit any of the figures scrambling for the front door below.

Donovin glazed through his scope while screaming, "Sarah! We got more!" The woman was Sarah Ripley who had just joined the unit a week before the Virus had spread. The zombies below clashed below against the barricaded doors harder than they have before. The zombies finally broke through and their numbers were close to sixteen but each one caught close to six bullets from three members kneeling behind a table. Seven zombies fell and about ten more rushed through after their human enemies. The three unit members slowly moved away from the quick moving horde. The one moving the quickest was wearing a gas mask and his eyes were hidden behind the visor. His hair poked out from behind the gasmask. His hair was a bright red and was an average heavy metal fanand was always listening to his Umbrella Music Player or UMP. He was constantly listening to Pantera or some sort of heard rock. He was a bit shorter and possibly a bit under-weight then an average military personel member. His tag simply stated "King" as his first name was crossed out.

The zombies or "ID" as they are known crashed through the building demolishing everything in sight. "ID" is also known as infected dead. The unit crawled onto the fire escape and they sprinted up the stairs towards the roof. A member of the unit turned around at the top of the fire escape and opened fire on the endless wave of undead. The man's hair swayed in front of his eyes but it had no effect on his vision. His eyebrow was pierced and as was his bottom lip. His eyes were hidden behind a set of goggles which lenses were a crimson red. His blond hair still swaying didn't bother him but it hid the patch on his chest until another gust of wind came and it revealed his name. The patch stated "Daryll Hughes" and he was no taller then 5' 7". The AUG which rest against his shoulder suddenly clicked when he pulled the trigger and he tried again but the result was the same. He threw the gun down and pulled out a grenade which he then pulled the pin from.

"Donovin get them out of here now! Take them to safety. I'll hold these dead bastards for a little while!" Donovin turned to look at Daryll and noded. Daryll quickly pulled out pins from three other grenades and the zombies quickly wrestled him to the ground while taking parts of his flesh off of his bone. The attacked him with a hunger for their food but were stopped abruptly when a shot rang out and one of the zombies fell over the fire escape railing. Darryl had pulled out a handgun and was still fighting back against the enemy. The fire escape was soon rocked by an explosion which tore the fire escape from the side of the building. The fire escape pummeled wrecked cars when it finally clanked to the ground.

He looked back at his remaining members and ordered, "Keep moving! We need to make it to Delta Squad!" Donovin was amazed at what Daryll had done and as S.T.A.R.S moved out he stood there in shock. Donovin was Alpha Squad leader until many of them died at the start of the Outbreak. Alpha Squad is now defunct and has been remade into the now deployed Azazel Squad. The unit was named after a "satanic" demon supposed to be a demon of great strength.

The final two members of Azazel are Ricky and Mitch and both of them are at about 5' 11"-6 feet tall and weigh close to 193. Born only seconds apart they look nearly identical with their blond hair and the build. Both of them are extremely muscular and S.T.A.R.S material. The only difference is that Ricky has long blond hair and green eyes while Mitch has a buzz cut and brown eyes. Close to 23 they are in peak physical shape and both are always in the mix of things.

Sarah and "King" moved on forward walking along the rooftop which were crudely connected by thick pieces of sheet metal. The "bridges" were all hooked up to a set of scanners which were installed in the center of each rooftop. The scanners stretched from end to end of the rooftops and were quite small and hard to see. The scanners would trace the feet of each figure that went by and the objective was to explode a set of explosives below the sheet metal which would strand any zombie on the rooftop.

"King" took lead and looked over to the horizon as the sun began to set. The light was vanishing each moment and Donovin screamed, "Pick up the pace! Darkness is setting in! Stay out of the shadows!" The darkness was inhabited by a new species of undead which could only survive in the dark. These new enemies are named Dark Leaches for their way to infect. They are large human-like zombies but their mouths are now gaping holes with about one hundred teeth lined along the insides of their mouths. They are extremely deadly ad can take large chunks out of human flesh.

Azazel stomred into a building infested with undead. Shots were fired and human voices could be heard in a barricaded room. The zombie horde made their way to Azazel Unit but many were dispatched before they got close. A undead jumped at Sarah but was met by a bullet through the back of the throat and then was kicked in the head by a boot. Sarah shot at every undead which moved towards them. They mowed down a path to the barricaded room. A young man's voice could be heard and Donovin knew who it was. The man was James Costello and was Alpha Squad leader. "King" knocked on the door loudly and waited for the door to open.

"Get back you freakin' scumbags," a voice rang out!

Donovin knocked again and screamed, "James Costello! Azazel Unit here for rescue! ID number 231402510! This is Donovin Lloyd! We lost one member and we can't lose another!"

Shuffling could be heard from the inside and suddenly the door swung open and Azazel charged in. 3 Alhpa members sat tired and weary looking at the Azazel Squad...


End file.
